blackheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra Magic
Terra is the Magical Element that controls and maneuvers the very earth itself. This element can be extremely offensive and defensive depending on the mood of the wizard. Unlike all other Magical Elements, Terra is directly effected by emotion itself. For example, if an individual is in an extremely unsettling mood, the power of his offensive Terra spells would increase ten-fold. However, his defensive means would be as shallow as a thin sheet of ice upon the endless sea. But if the wizard was in a very depressed and defensive mood, their offensive spells would have almost no kick to it, however their defensive means would be extremely impressive. Also, another thing, technically if a wizard were to cast a spell that would allow for the complete elimination of emotion from a person's mind... their Terra spells would become completely unstable. Since the Magical Element of Terra is based solely on the emotion of the caster, having no emotion at all would transform their magic unto a completely unstable and uncontrollable mess. With their offensive and defensive spells switching from it's passive state unto it's active state and much, much more. That is why most Terra Wizards have to also be trained in acute psychology in order to make them extremely effective in a dire or formal situation. So they'd be able to easily change from an extremely happy and hyped state unto an extremely depressed and sad terrified state. It is also believed that the Magical Element of Terra is the most difficult element to master out of all other elements. This is also because of the fact that Terra Wizards are extremely vulnerable to mind manipulation spells and hexes due to it's emotional nature. That is why are very few Terra Masters within the realm, it's such a difficult element to master, yet an extremely powerful one as well. In total, only 1% of all of those who attempt to master the element actually succeed in becoming masters of said element. The origins of the magical element of Terra is unknown. But it is believed that it is based on the very essence of humanity itself and it was created by the emotion of a God that wandered the world during The Beginning. The God created a child that eventually tried to rise up against the God, only to be cursed back into a child for thousands of years. But even as a child, they tried to rebel against the almighty God with all their might... this impressed the God. The God than allowed all the children he had created to have a similar emotions to that cursed baby forevermore, however a beast known as Imay Nir corrupted these emotions, transforming many future generations of humanity into cowards and sinners, while very few were that of vanity and love. It is believed that The God and Imay Nir still fight till this day, but it is also believed that none of this is true and they are just mindless rumors created by a past society. No one knows for sure. Category:Magical Elements